I'll always be here, Masaharu
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Niou can be a sweetheart sometimes. Especually when a street gang is tormenting a young girl. Even if he gets injured. But, Niou finds out that not only can Rikkaidai's tennis team play tennis very well, but they can also do other things...


**Just something I thought of in school. XD Please read and review and enjoy! =D**

**I don't own anything. XD**

**-----**

"I had to teach that kid a lesson."

Niou glanced over at the group of guys, who seemed to be surrounding a kid. Well, whatever. Niou didn't really care. His sick sense of humor didn't allow him to.

"What did he do to you!?"

Niou froze, eyes narrowing slightly. Between him and the group, was a four foot high concrete wall. On top of that, was a twelve foot chain length fence. Now, Picking on a little boy is one thing. But picking on a little girl? It made Niou's blood boil.

"He existed. He breathed my air." The leader sneered.

"It looks like he got ran over by a bus!" The girl replied, sounding outraged.

Niou frowned a bit. He knew that voice. That was... An Tachibana. Fudomine's captain's little sister. Well _hell._ Now he _had _to help her.

Niou quickly ran, jumped, and latched onto the fence. He scaled it, then landed on the other side, right in front of An.

The group blinked in surprise. "What the hell do you want?" The leader still had the horrible sneer on his face that Niou desperately wanted to knock off.

"It's dishonorable to pick on young children." Niou drawled lazily, standing up to his full height.

"Fine then," One of them said, smirking. "We'll just pick on you. He curled his hand into a fist, and aimed for Niou's jaw.

The Trickster caught the guy's fist and twisted, earning a sickening crack and a yelp.

Unfortunately, Niou wasn't able to block the next blow. Some other guy's fist connect with his cheek, splitting open the inside. Niou ran his tongue over the cut on the inside of his cheek, wincing just a bit. He wasn't ready for the next blow, either. Someone swung a lead bat at him. It hit him square in the ribs, causing him to gasp and clutch his side. He probably cracked a few bones.

Now, Niou was a great street fighter. He had street smarts. He could take down pretty much every guy that came at him. But there was no way he could stand a chance against the infamous street gang, The 69 Kings.

A wooden board smacked the back of his knees sharply, causing him to fall into a kneeling position.

"Stop it!" An yelled loudly. One of the guys proceeded to swing his bat at her, but Niou launched his hand out, stopping the bat with his wrist. Shit. He probably sprained it. No more tennis for him. At least not for a while.

_Better me then An... _Niou thought.

"You should learn how to fight before you stick up for some kid." The leader's eyes gleamed as he raised a lead pipe above his head, intending on smashing it into Niou's skull.

The white haired boy let his eyes slip shut. He waited for the impact, but nothing happened. His eyes opened again, and he realized that someone had grabbed on to the pipe from behind.

The group turned around and parted a bit, giving Niou a clear view of Rikkaidai's Tennis Regulars.

"You shouldn't screw with our tennis team." Yukimura said coldly, his already vice-like grip tightening on the pipe. "Because we screw back twice as hard."

"Tennis?" The leader let out a loud laugh that was cut short as a tennis ball whizzed inches from his face.

Niou managed to catch it with his uninjured hand. "Nice shot, Yeahgyuu." Even though Niou distorted and stretched the name, he sounded weak and tired.

"I missed." Yagyuu said calmly. Only Niou could detect the anger in his voice.

"Well, I won't." Kirihara said, lurching forward, eyes blood-shot. Sanada caught him and restrained him. That is, until someone swung a bat at Yukimura's head. Sanada released the little devil and stepped in front of the bat, catching it with one hand and disarming the gang member who held it.

Yukimura and Kirihara followed suit, each disarming one of the guys. Yukimura and Sanada didn't really do anything. They didn't have to. Kirihara got all the gang members to flee by swinging his lead bat wildly.

"Niou-kun, I'm SO sorry!" An looked close to tears as she bent down next to Niou, who still kneeled on the ground.

"I'm fine." Niou said, sending her a weak smile. "Go on home. Back to your brother. Though I wouldn't mention any of this to him."

An hesitated, biting her lip, before nodding and taking off.

Yagyuu was at Niou's side in an instant.

"You okay?" He asked lowly.

"I'm fine." Niou said, trying to stand up. Yagyuu managed to catch him before the boy fell to the ground.

Niou looked around at all the concerned faces. "I hope you don't expect a thank-you."

Everyone chuckled, except Kirihara, who glared.

"I'm going to take him hope." Yagyuu said. Then, supporting Niou, he helped the boy down the street and toward his house.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Niou murmured, "Thanks, Hiroshi."

"I'll always be here, Masaharu." Yagyuu replied quietly.


End file.
